Missing Truth
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Minako dikhianatin Shinji! ah baca sendiri deh.. RnR. Slight AkixMina and ShinjixMina *plak* sedikit gaje dan OOC


**Ya, buat yang udah baca FF 'My Prince is My Kidnapper!', sementara updatenya ditunda dulu gara-gara mati ide dan, ini side story one shot P3P antara FeMCxShinji. tapi tenang! FF aslinya masih lanjut kok!**

**Disclaimer: P3P tetap punya Atlus  
**

_ Kemanakah kau yang saat ini berada di sisiku? kemanakah senyummu yang selalu menemani hariku..?_"

Aku pun terus merenung keberadaan dia, apakah dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Uh uh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mana mungkin dia begitu.

_**Flashback**_

_Di Iwatodai Station..._

"Ha? Senpai mau pindah?" Aku terkejut.

"Ya. Tapi jangan sedih. Aku akan tulis surat atau kirim e-mail tiap hari."

"Benar? Tapi Senpai mau pindah karena apa?"

"Aku akan pindah ke asrama di Tokyo."

Senpai mendekatiku dan.. Menciumku. Sontak mukaku merah, lebih merah dari tomat. Masa' ciuman pertamaku harus di tempat umum? Yah, tapi tak apalah.

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang ke Tokyo, kereta akan tiba. Kami ulangi..."_

"Ah, Senpai. Keretanya sudah mau tiba."

_Jegrek jegrek jegrek jess_

"Senpai! Berangkatlah! Ingat janjimu ya!" Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ya..." Shinji tersenyum. Dan aku bisa melihat kereta berangkat semakin jauh dan jauh.. Dan dari situlah ia berjanji demikian.

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku ketika aku sedang duduk di lounge dan melamun. Oh, ternyata itu Yukari.

"Ah, Minako. Seharian ini kamu selalu murung. Itu seperti bukan dirimu yang selalu ceria." Yukari duduk di sebelahku. "Ceritakanlah padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Apa karena Shinjiro-senpai?"

Ternyata Yukari bisa membaca pikiranku. Ya, aku termurung karena Shinjiro-senpai sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia tidak bilang pindah atau apa.

Dia pernah berjanji padaku. Ia berjanji bahwa kita takkan pernah terpisahkan. Kurasa janji tersebut sudah tertiup angin dan... Menghilang...

"Oh. Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, lupakanlah dia dan carilah pacar baru. Aku gak mau kamu terus-terusan begini." Saran Yukari.

"Baiklah. Te-terima kasih.."

Aku pun beranjak dari sofa dan kembali ke kamarku dengan penuh senyuman. Aku yakin pasti besok waktunya akan datang.

Keesokan harinya, ternyata dugaanku benar.

"Mi-Minako..."

Ketika aku sedang berada di luar kelas dan baru saja berjalan selangkah, seseorang memanggilku. Ternyata itu Akihiko-senpai.

"Na-nanti pulang sekolah.. Bisa ke atap?"

"Kenapa Senpai jadi gagap gitu sih? Gak kayak Senpai yang biasanya cool." Aku menjulurkan lidahku. Akihiko hanya tersenyum kecil dan pergi.

_Pulang sekolah.._

Aku langsung menuju ke atap dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Akihiko-senpai menungguku di atap.

"M-Mi-Minako?"

"Ada apa Senpai memanggilku?"

"Begini... Um... Ketika aku ada di sampingmu, aku selalu... Tidak tahu harus apa..."

"Maksud Senpai apa? To the point aja lah!"

"Aku suka padamu!"

Hatiku rasanya seperti disambar petir. Aku bimbang harus menerima pengakuannya atau tidak..

"M-Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Baiklah.." Aku mengangguk. Akihiko-senpai langsung memelukku. Kurasa Senpailah yang menghapus kesedihanku akan Shinjiro-senpai.

Tiga bulan sudah lewat, hubunganku dengan Akihiko-senpai sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan tapi lucunya tak ada satupun dari kami yang menyatakan putus. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ketika aku bertanya tentang Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai tak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja.

Hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu, aku rasanya seperti dianggap patung. Aku pun curiga. Aku mengira semua ini hanyalah ilusi. Ternyata aku dianggap angin yang berlalu.

Hari berikutnya, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Akihiko-senpai sepulang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menjadi stalker hanya saja aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aha! Itu dia!" Aku men-deathglare Senpai dan mengikutinya sampai keluar sekolah. Aku tidak boleh ketahuan siapapun atau aku akan dianggap yang enggak-enggak!

Ya, seperti biasa. Aku melihat Senpai dikerubungi cewek-cewek dari kejauhan. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Seperti biasa juga, ia cuek bebek dengan fans-fansnya.

Lagi, aku mengikutinya sampai ke Paulownia Mall. Dia celingukan dan masuk ke Chagall Cafe. Aku ikut masuk ke sana tanpa diketahui. Aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan Senpai tapi tidak ketahuan tentunya.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Ternyata. Senpai bersama dengan Mitsuru-senpai dan kelihatannya mereka mesra sekali. Aku segera menutup wajahku dengan buku menu dan sesekali mengintip mereka.

"Rupanya gadis itu sangat naif. Tak seperti yang kukira.." Kata Mitsuru sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku mengajaknya berpacaran karena dia harus tahu semua ini."

"Maksudmu tentang Shinjiro Aragaki, pacarnya?"

"Uh uh." Akihiko menganggukan kepalanya. "Tadinya aku mau memberitahu dia hanya saja aku takut dia bakal nangis darah."

"Ahaha. Aku juga tahu."

Ternyata Akihiko-senpai sudah berpacaran dengan Mitsuru-senpai! Sudah kuduga Akihiko-senpai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku namun, betapa bodohnya aku, mengabaikan suara hatiku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku namun itu sia-sia saja.

Aku berjalan dekat meja mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan berkata sesuatu seraya aku lewat.

"Senpai jahat."

Akihiko mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin saja ia sudah mendengar suaraku. Aku bisa mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki.

"Mi-Minako? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu!"

"Aku dengar semuanya. Kau sebenarnya tahu keadaan Shinjiro-senpai hanya saja kamu menyembunyikannya begitu? Sudah gitu kamu udah ada yang punya! Fine! Kita sudah game over!"

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke dorm sambil menangis. Kukira Akihiko-senpailah yang mengganti kesedihanku dengan senyuman, kukira aku melihat sosok Shinjiro-senpai di dalam dirinya. Namun itu hanya ilusi.

"_Ah.. Sebenarnya Shinji_..." Akihiko mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak jadi."

Ketika aku tiba di dorm, Yukari melihatku yang menangis. Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapannya dan langsung berlari ke kamarku.

Sesampai di kamarku, aku mengunci pintu kamar dan membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Aku menangis sepuasnya, menangis atas kejadian barusan.

Keesokan harinya, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Akihiko-senpai, aku membuang mukaku. Aku sudah benci kepadanya. Aku merasa dongkol, dikhianati dan kesal.

_Di ruang kelas._.

"Ah, Minako. Tumben kamu gak ama Akihiko-senpai. Putus?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ya. Dia mengkhianatiku."

"Itulah cinta. Cinta yang berakhir tragis sebenarnya mengandung kebenaran-pesan yang tersembunyi.."

"Terima kasih.."

Setelah curhat ke Yukari, aku merasa baikan. Dari situ, aku bersumpah untuk tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun. Karena aku yakin, Shinjiro-senpai tetap milikku.

Pulang sekolah, karena capek, aku langsung pulang ke dorm dan langsung menuju ke kamarku. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku melihat sesuatu di atas meja belajarku.

Ternyata itu amplop. Aku membuka amplop tersebut dan ternyata surat tersebut dari Shinjiro-senpai. Aneh. Suratnya ada sedikit darah. Aku mulai membacanya.

"_Minako,_

_Maaf kalau selama ini aku belum mengirim satu surat pun padamu. Aku menulis surat ini di perjalananku. Ternyata aku menjadi korban kecelakaan kereta. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku pindah ke asrama di Tokyo kan? Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong lagi karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih. Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit tumor otak dan sudah parah. Setelah kecelakaan kereta, untunglah suratnya tidak apa-apa dan aku melanjutkan isi surat ini saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dan aku menyuruh Aki untuk menyampaikan surat ini padamu. Kalau si Aki sampe macem-macem, kacangin aja dia. Sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat dimana kamu tidak bisa melihatku dan mengunjungiku tapi percayalah. Aku tetap ada di sisimu walau kau tak melihatku. Soal yang di stasiun waktu itu, maaf ya kalau ciuman pertamamu agak memalukan. Soalnya itu hadiah terakhir untukmu dariku. Maaf kepanjangan tapi sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu. Teruslah tersenyum..._

_Love,_

_Shinjiro Aragaki"_

Aku terisak membaca surat dari Shinjiro-senpai. Rupanya aku sudah salah sangka terhadap Akihiko-senpai. Ternyata dia mau memberitahuku tentang Shinjiro-senpai. Aku membiarkan surat tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Rasanya aku seperti mau pingsan hanya saja aku tak bisa. Air mataku setetes demi setetes jatuh ke surat tersebut. Aku menangis terus.

Kini kebenaran yang hilang tersebut telah ditemukan dengan tragis..

** A/N: Ah.. Rasanya saya seperti ngebunuh salah satu karakter. Masa Akihiko dibuat ngehianati Minako? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje dan gak menyentuh hati. Oh, ini cuma side story dan cuma iseng aja. Update 'My Prince is My Kidnapper!' Nanti keluar kok. Review ya :)  
**


End file.
